Star Wars - New Age - FanFiction
by kcunit333
Summary: Set between the era of the Old Republic, we see how the war is affecting the home worlds around and the story focuses on a young anti-hero ripped from his home to become an apprentice of an unorthodox force wielder by the name of The Shaman. We will follow this young hero on his quest to discover more about the war that transpired 15 years ago, resulting in his mother death.


**Thankyou for reading, and sorry if there are error within my work.**

 **All rights are reserved to use the name Star Wars are reserved for Lucasarts/Disney and myself for this fanfiction.**

 **Starwars**

 **A New Age**

Act 1

Novus Fetos

With one hand waving frantically the shaman began emitting a small dense hum that lifted the silence that has once covered the tent, we sat there in awe, and then suddenly he stops. The silence was back again. Soon after the Shaman reached into his small furry pouch, which once had life at one point in time but now dead and rugged just like the aesthetics of his tent. Simply by analyzing his hands I could tell his fingers had been touched by time; I could tell this just by scars and wrinkles that marked his hands in an odd pattern that seemed eerily familiar the sand dunes back home, to say the least. Out came three small stones roughly the size of a rube-seed and oval in nature. With a deep raspy voice that was dry and gruff, he asked us all to reach out with our right hands. Without hesitation, we all lunged forward in that small one man tent, all three of us bewitched by the small gems with question lingering like what could they mean, and sadly but true how much could are they be worth?

I could possibly sell to Jayte and get some malumium seeds or spring-groves since that is the only thing that will grow during the winters. The sparkles of the red gem had caught my eye and my heart lusted for it. I intentionally muttered I want the Red one, only to hear Flynn's stern reply saying it's not red but Black Heart or blood stone. Flynn was the leader of the group; he drove our ambitions, his ambitions, and his ambitions were our ambitions. His passions were our passions, His goals were our goals. Flynn had a future only we could dream off; he had already been accepted into the Suns Libre, mercenaries group notorious for having an unrivalled reputation amongst the solar regions, and having the highest success in the southern-planetary systems, and on top of that they have 5% distributions of loot with lower ranks. It was a deal only a fool could pass. It was an offer one could not reject, well unless you are Flynn that is. The consequence he would face from his father a simple farmer was nearly not worth the reward.

The shaman began inspecting Flynn's arm, slowly brushing his aged ashy hands on Flynn's arm as fi he was reading brail.

The silence was broken yet again by the thundering clap of the Shamans hands, all of a sudden he grips Flynn's arm and in between their palms laid the Blood Stone, envy and curiosity had taken over me. The thoughts scattered in my head, which one would me and Sonny get. Sonny Lockhart or Sonny the destroyed due to his clumsy tendencies of destroying crops or anything that moves, Sonny burned down his sister farm plot once and had to endure the entire winter surviving of blue milk and Bloddle. Sonny is one of a kind but not in the orphan department just like many kids from Kenai he lost his parents to the Civil war, 15 years ago, we believe this attributes to his eccentric energy and creative use of every profanity in such poetic it's quiet soothing hear…Sonny moved in with his older sister, and her boyfriend James, the nerf herder soon after his mother passed. The three-run the Blue Stacks Tavern; the best in the town, one would have it. Sonny was next, the Shaman locked in Sonny's eyes; I could tell Sonny wanted out of this eye lock. His palm slowly opens. From the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of black gem through his crooked grip.

Black! I shouted. Sonny broke the intense eye grip and saw a small withered Black Gem, Flynn started to crack up and so did I. The old man was reluctant to given in to our childish antics; he grabbed Sonny's hand and placed the black Gem on his hand. My time had come, I could feel my heart thumping, I felt a sense of warmth and desire at the same time as the reached out with his palm, unlike the rest he did not give me the stone. He opened his palm and sat there idle, waiting for me to reach out to get it. Was this a punishment for my childish behaviour or did he just dislike me compared to the rest, since i was the youngest one of the two. He started deep in to the darkest regions of my mind with his cloudy white eyes, cloaked in mysterious.

His look was cold and stern, I tried to crack a smile but as he stared deeply into my eyes I saw him probing my soul, destroying my façade of the real me. What was the real me and it made me scare, no, it made me terrified, my eyes began to water, my heart began to feel rage, the blood in my viens began to boil. The thought of mindlessly beating the fool. I could spill blood and not care, and I would enjoy it. The tears began rolling down my eyes. He grabbed my hand and slowly placed The Blue Moon stone into my palm. I clenched my fist hoping to crush the rock and compress it to oblivion but the blood dripping down my palm snapped me out of the rage trance. The old man sat back and puffed away on his pipe, the looks on my friend's faces was nothing but despair and fear. Flynn quickly dropped a couple gold Denents in the old man's pre-war cup and Sonny grabbed me by the collar to stand up, I could tell they wanted me to leave, they wanted to leave. Sonny and Flynn both took a bow and Flynn to pay our respects. We left the tents in in a hurry, we all got on our Speeder-bikes and none of them ushered a word to me. I could tell they knew I wanted to be one with my thoughts, what I saw in myself was not what I wanted. We drove through the dune sands, my speeder-bike would throttle and the engine would cry out and thick black smoke leaving a trail. The fast wind hitting face as I accelerated, I felt at piece.

We drove 3 miles down the east river bank and I was back into reality, I knew I was at Sonny taverns' just by the smell of Burning components, and brewing Phibian beer, late at night it would reek of Dragons blood, Sonny never said why or what it was. We dropped Sonny home. Each exchanging a hand shakes. Sonnies looked at me with a concerned look with a follower up to a punch to my arm, as if he is making sure I'm alright. As we left Sonny it was awkward between me and Flynn I knew he wanted to ask what happened back in the tent, and well quite frankly I had no clue myself. I would catch his eye sight gearing at my bloody hand wrapped in bandages. Without warning or hesitation. Flynn out of nowhere decides to skid in front of my bike, blocking me, luckily I just managed to break in time. I knew what he wanted to ask. I could tell a great concern was on his face, and before he even asked what happened, I replied back I have no clue. He laughed and called me a weird.

That following night at my home I began having distressing visions of war and death, they sought to me as I slept, felt the darkness embracing me talking to me as if I was it child, asking me to go with it and seek the truth, as I tried to refuse, flames would and engulf my body and burning while in front of me stood Flynn, Sonny and my father all watching but void of emotion they watched me become nothing but ash. A sense of betrayal echoed in my body as I awoke what could this mean? Suddenly my sister opened my room door, and rushed to my balcony, "quick" she says with haste, "Look the Galactic Empire is here!" The monstrous ships loomed over our skies, obscuring the sunrise; I could sense something was wrong in the air, everything was off, and could this be the war my father so desperately preached about? However my sister looked edger to see this marvel, due to her fascination with republic fighter pilots, I mean personally for me the Mandalorian women did it.

Our only option was to look for father but upon entering his dorm it was empty, could the senate have called him up and why has he not informed us of this? The feeling of fear wrecked within me, but it was quiet the contrarily for my sister, she seemed more edger to introduce these new arrivals to our father. Has father betrayed us and ran for his life? I knew if the galactic empire was here that war was eminent, and my father would be dragged on to this war against his will meaning I would be seeing less of him not that I even see him that much, nobody ever sees my father. His been like this since mother died. My sister on the other hand though older was naïve and thought these invades were here to liberate us from our emperor, had she had forgotten that war is what killed our mother, burnt alive while transporting as her ship renter the atmosphere after being shot down by rebels. Her body was never recovered, i never got a chance to see her…and now 15 years later and the same war drums still echo.

As I reached for the Horicon on the table to contact my father, to my surprise he enters the Room with a familiar guest. The mystic Sharman, the one I, Sonny and Flynn had visited before in the Morse dunes. The look on my father face was displeasing I could tell something had arisen and something had changed in his world he looked lost shattered and a broken man. They both looked at me dead in the eyes as if I was the one with the answers.

The Sharman ghoulishly walks over to me, his dark clocked robes brushing our marble flooring to then approach me with an unsettling grin, my father just stood and watched as if I had foreskin him. "I will complete the boys training" The shaman uttered, I was left puzzled what could he possibly mean by this. His old wither hands slowly placed on my shoulder. "And you are sure he is the one" replied my father. "The force wills it" The Sharman replies back looking at me as if I was some tool to use in his uncanny plot. Two guards enter the room, my father slowly moves away to let passage for them, "Father where are they taking him?" My sister demanded with no avail. The Sharman with one grace of his hand puts my sister to sleep, muttering silence under his breath "Silence". I was in awe, how could one possess such power, could he possibly be a Jedi that my father was so obsessed with, the knight of the light? I was completely oblivious to the Guards picking me up as I was watching my sister frozen in time here legs slightly suspended in air, the air felt cold and void but the abundance of power lingered in it. "My son, it was the only way, they would have taken you from me, like they have done to our home, but one day you shall fight, fight for our home, our stars as and claim what would be yours to take."

"As promised the boy receives training in the ways of the force and my men will grant protection for your home" The shaman turns to the Father, as the guard escorts out of the room blending into the darkness of the corridor.

Shivers ran through my body as I awoke in this alien setting, the darkness filled the air, as I looked around I could see I was in some form of a monolithic chamber or a tomb of some form. The exterior cold and metallic, void of colour, ancient writing in blood red colouring embedded onto the walls and to the centre of this derelict hellish Tomb was stationed a cryptic pyramid embed with the ancient cryptic ancient writing. The pyramid called on to me, its metallic cold shell embalmed with this mystic writing felt as if it was calling to me. Silent echo's dispersed into my mind, as I crawled to it, I reached out with my hand for it to be pulled away by the Sharman; had he been observing me this whole time, was this another of his games.

"You feel it don't you boy, the power, the Holocron emits, it echoes through your body, through your mind, it yarns for you." The Sharman spoke with his withering voice

The Sharman gracefully stand between me and this new found power that I somehow deserve, that I somehow need.

"Why have you brought me here?" I ask hoping for these questions to be answered

"Do you know what has transpired onto your home world boy" – Sharman

"War…My father said it was coming" I replied

"And who is it that wages this war onto your people boy?"

"The enemies of Kensi, my father sai-" I tried replying back but he quickly intervened

"Enough about your father, he was weak, if he was as strong he would be here kneeling before me to be my rightful apprentice." The Sharman shouted echoing this derelict Tomb, I could feel the power in his voice, and it vibrated the floor I kneeled on.

"I called you here because you are worthy of the truth, our enemies our homes are being swept away by the Republic, by the Empire, entire star systems engulf by war, for what reasons boy?" He asked yet again

"So we destroy the Sith because the Sith are Evil" I shouted back with rage

The Sharman looked pleased, his glomming yellow teeth exposed on what appeared to be a grin of approval, had I answered that correctly. My father seldom spoke of the Sith, but he spoke ill of their actions but he rather seemed to adore their manpower and tactical abilities they once had, Always uttering if the Jedi took more force and action they would have ended this galactic war.

"Yes and what of the Jedi?" The Sharman replied back his body arching over mine; I was oppressed by his dominating presence.

"They are ancient warrior of peace!" I replied back with full authority, to be suddenly met with a bolt of lightning, I had never experienced before and met with ravaging pain, every each inch of my skin burning and melding, the muscle in my body contracting, as if it could not get worse I was met with another bolt which knocked me back.

"And what of the Jedi's?" The Sharman demand with his cryptic finger slowly wiggling itching to blast me again

My body was in pain, I was weakened, I could feel him staring at me with is cloudy eyes, slowly moving to my paralysed body looking over me, Evil he says, both are evil. He slowly places his hand on my head, his nails deep in my skin, clawring away at my scalp and slowly moving onto my neck, suffocating me. As he did this I felt a surge of power emanating from me, rage was building up I wanted to fight back, my body was weak.

"Focus" he utters as I am trying to fight back his hand suffocating me. I finally relax and silence fills the Tomb, but in the distance, I could feel a vibration or echo pulsating, it was the source of power. The Holocron. Suddenly he lets go of his grip onto my neck and relinquishes his energy blade next to my legs, I felt it soaring heat, I could not allow myself to die I must survive. With all the strength left in my body, I crawl towards the Holocron and he followed me step by step waving his blade and narrowing missing my hinged legs, one hit from that thing and that is it for me. My hand gripped tightly on the dirt, and with every ounce of my strength pulled myself closer the power that laid in front of me. The swings from his blade became more aggressive, more precise, with each swing now piercing through my clothing, creating small burns on my skin. I could not take any more I leaped on my feet and reached towards the pyramid, and there came the power I sought.

Visions of war, death and destruction flooded my head, there was no peace just chaos. I saw myself as a warrior of light and darkness, a jedi without boundaries a Sith without limitations. My home in peril, I saw soldier marching within my city of Muston, people dying, the armies rebelling against the Republic, death was at every corner there was no escape. My father stood there crying and begging for mercy like a coward to then be stricken down by an unknown foe, suddenly I could hear my sisters voice echoing in terror amongst the chaos. Then far away I saw her, my mother, her voice humble, soft and soothing asking me to go with her. She was beautiful like an angel, I could not reach her as an army soldiers stood in my way, and with one thrust I ignited my saber and slaughter them one by one.

"Now do you see who our enemies are, those who have power but don't use it." The Sharman utter as he picked up by fragile body.

"I will teach you to harness the power of the light and darkness, we will create a new order of void of Sith or jedi, an order that will protect and enforce security." I felt truth in his words, there was pain coming from him. I felt it. I felt the great wound surrounding us.

"Jedi and Sith have fought for a millennium, the pendulum swings to aid both sides but even then the results are still the same, death touches each corner of the galaxy due to them. Is there a need for victors when the outcome is the same? Our brothers and sister have betrayed us; they have become the cancer to this galaxy, wielding the force as they please as they play war games, we must be the cure for this Cancer, my young apprentice." He utters those words; I felt his struggle, our struggle I could see what he meant, but was I the one to help him with his quest, I am just the son of a senator.


End file.
